


So, I'm just the Scapegoat

by Funiduber



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Cosmos Isakai, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: City Zone, Gen, The World Ends With You - Freeform, blaseball - Freeform, cosmos - Freeform, twewy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funiduber/pseuds/Funiduber
Summary: Parker MacMillan III during his trial wondering how it all went wrong reflecting on the past 11 seasons. in an alternate reality where it is part of The City Zone, where characters from all modern to futuristic settings are blended together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	So, I'm just the Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Myst for such a fun setting making me want to write this, even if it doesn't really have anything to do with the campaigns in your world.

I've been composer for hundreds of years, and this is all how I am treated? After all that work. keeping the piece between the conductors that are all in on this crazy scheme. It wasn't even supposed to be like this. The living weren't even supposed to know about Blaseball. and if they only knew the dark secret behind it all. I still remember when I was asked to be composer, it was so much fun. It talked about a new kind of Reapers game. one that connected the districts of the City zone together. He even got 19 others in on it. a big prize pot of souls. Each conductor would run simpler games and "bring back" the winners as a part of team that would play through a season of this game they called blaseball. Team that played the best got to have the promise of being brought back to life, while the other 19 teams were erased by the Umpreapers of the wining team. Conductor with the worst team however got to create a new rule. I was to oversee the entire league and make sure each Conductor played fair. and the rules and what blaseball looked like evolved and changed every season. It was wonderfully.

Everything was great until The Shelled One's team came in last for the first time in millennia. Their rule. Restart from scratch but the RG decides the rules now. This was 12 years ago. one of those years was spent by the conductors deciding how to go about implementing this rule and creating the ground works for Bringing Blaseball to the people. during that year they decided I would now be called "Commissioner and would be the face of blaseball in the RG. 11 years ago, through some miracle pulled off by the 20 conductors, is when Everyone in the RG became aware of blaseball of how much they all are love it. of how great a job, I , the commissioner was doing. as if it was a regular part of their life all along. Nobody questioned the fact that they never heard of these players before. or that what they knew about blaseball all changed that year. They didn't realize just how wrong things were until issues arose from such close connection betweent he RG and UG that had never been there before. because of manipulations of the souls of the players who were fully brought back but only knowing their love of blaseball. Nobody noticed the fact that how they talked about players and who/what they were was actually shaping the players to fit how the public saw them.

It was the Culteral event that everyone knew about and loved voting on to see what things would happen. Not knowing how such a weird sport could shape so many things. And the Conductors didn't realize the destruction they had made. nobody except the damned Peanut, may it rest in violence. It knew what it was doing. It somehow convinced the rest to let it take the lead and actually Introduced itself as a god of blaseball at the end of the first season when the fans decided to Open the Forbiden book. This is what he wanted. this is what let him out of the UG into the RG with all his powers. this made the other 19 panic, but they could do nothing. The Shelled One was way more powerful than any anticipated and it started terrorizing the league as a villain. most of the Conductors actually loved this. they enjoyed it very much and when chaos ensued from his involvement, things that broke the normal laws of the world, they chose not to fix it and instead would use it as ways to make things more interesting. "The Grand Unslam" was just them creating a reason to rename the Taco's the Unlimited Tacos as a joke. These are the beings that should be on trial. Not me.

It's all been just a sick game. bringing back players from the dead with "a debt to pay", other composers doing the same as the peanut to act as opponents to the peanut. the Squid eating the Shelled one and the epic battle between their two teams before that. All of it just a sick joke by the Conductors. The only reason the Coin is in charge now and all that is because it's team was the crabs, and so when they ascended it got to take charge. all of it staged by these Conductors they call Gods. all for their sick entertainment without regard to how it effects the stability of the world.

and now the fans are up in arms for the chaos they have brought. and I as the commissioner who is no longer doing a great job am on the line for it. this fake me is a sick joke and and I will Fight the gods hear and now. and I mean all of them. I will not go down for their transgressions. I will expose them for the tyrents they are and- oh god. who is at the door. Shit It's them! I must find some way to get the word out. I will esca-  
  
  


_Parker MacMillan III has been incinerated by a rogue umpire_


End file.
